


Delight by hullosweetpea [Cover]

by iongnadh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Asexual Supernatural Mini Bang, Bathing/Washing, Cover Art, Creature Dean Winchester, Incubus Dean Winchester, M/M, Massage, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iongnadh/pseuds/iongnadh
Summary: "Castiel has felt different from the other angels in the garrison for a while. On leave, he decides to take the plunge and visit an incubus/succubus den."Cover Art





	Delight by hullosweetpea [Cover]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hullosweetpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Delight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565260) by [hullosweetpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea). 

"The website had been clean, not cluttered with excessive photos of succubi and incubi posed in provocative positions. There were black and white photos of bodies buried in plush beds or at bar tops, an encouraging smile on their lips. He would take quietly seductive over lavacious any day."

This cover is for [hullosweetpea](https://tmblr.co/mXpkZtLfw2HkXTrdzJeO4wg)'s Destiel fanfic, [Delight](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20565260&t=ZDMxOGE5N2Y4YzIwZmNjZGU4ZjViYzEyZDQxM2QzY2NhZTc3NTI0Niw0YWUxODZhMWVlN2M5ZDQyOWUxOWY0Y2U3ZTlkMzA5ZDI2YjNmOWJm)! This was my first attempt at blending someone in with a new background, I tried my best and it took a long while, so I hope it didn't turn out to bad! This was also my first time joining the [acespnminibang](https://tmblr.co/m8luOrC5lZW1823NOzojNqQ), and I’d like to take a moment to thank my awesome writer [hullosweetpea](https://tmblr.co/mXpkZtLfw2HkXTrdzJeO4wg) for being so patient and understanding with me!


End file.
